


Prologue - The Escape

by otherworks (rae_marie)



Series: The Renegade [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, The Renegade AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/otherworks





	Prologue - The Escape

Narvin ran for his life.

If he reached the House of Oakdown in time, he might be able to save her. If not....well, he didn't want to think of the consequences.

A staser fired behind him and he ducked into an alleyway. He pressed himself against the wall and triggered his respiratory bypass system; desperate not to be heard. He saw the shadows of the Chancellery Guard flash by; heard their footsteps. He counted off a microspan, then slowly started breathing again and crept out of the alley.

He had to make it.

*****

Theta stormed into the Coordinator's office, white hair almost standing on end.

'This is an abomination! An abomination, I tell you!'

Coordinator Esha smiled primly.

'Oh, I don't think it is. You see, we know what could happen if the both of you are not stopped. We can see all the timelines, Agent Theta Sigma, and we don't want _that_ one to happen; not with _her._ '

'I don't _care_ about _her_ \- I care about you involving me in this madness!'

'That's a rather callous view to take of your own gr - ' Theta cut her off.

'What have _I_ to do with it?!' he shouted. 'Tell me?! Why is there a burn edict on my head as well!?'

'Because....' Esha said, drawing a staser, 'you would eventually end up taking part in her future schemes.'

She drew back the lever and fired.

It was the second lowest setting, Theta realised as it hit him. At least it was the second lowest setting. As the regeneration energy started to glow around him, he could feel himself shifting into a taller, thinner form. He gasped; cried out -

Then it was all over.

Breathing hard, he rose to his feet and stared at the coordinator.

'Wh....what was that about!?' he gasped. His voice was rather young, he noticed. That made a change.

'I gave you a disguise, you fool,' Esha said. 'Now you should probably change into less conspicuous robes.'

He shook his head, still getting a grip on the world. He ran a hand through his hair, and as he dropped his hand, he noticed a ginger strand falling away. He smiled. Ginger. That was good. He looked back at the Coordinator.

'I will,' he said, and walked off.

*****

Narvin rattled the doorknob.

'I'm here!' he called as loudly as he dare. The door opened, and a familiar face appeared. 

'She is in the sitting room, Narvin; he's with her.' The Time Lord shook his head sadly. 'I simply cannot believe my brother would not help her.'

'Neither can I.'

Braxiatel let Narvin in, then carefully shut the door. He led Narvin through to the sitting room, where a taller Time Lord was sitting with a frightened, dark-haired Time Tot. She looked up at Narvin with wide eyes as he came over.

'Don't worry; we'll get you out of here,' he said. He looked to the tall Time Lord sitting with her. 'Theta won't come, I'm afraid. He cares nothing.'

'We shall help the both of you escape,' he replied. He looked to Braxiatel. 'Do you know of a safer route out? I should probably leave myself; you know I will be the next one they come after.' Braxiatel nodded.

'Yes; I have two TARDISes readied as well.'

There was a pounding at the door. Braxiatel paled.

'Quickly - Narvin - Koschei - _now!_ '

They ran, Narvin with a protective arm around the Time Tot.

*****

They had barely reached the TARDIS bay when there were running footsteps. Braxiatel dug frantically in his pockets, shoving the two keys he found into Narvin and Koschei's hands.

'They are over there; left for you and right for you.' He pointed them out and Narvin fled without a second glance at either Braxiatel or Koschei. Protecting her - that was the most important thing. He shoved the key into the lock, swung the door open, and herded her in just in time for the Chancellery Guard to open fire. He heard Koschei shout, and Braxiatel's feet running off, and slammed the door. The girl was crying.

He dashed over to the console and programed an emergency dematerialisation. The time rotors started, and his shoulders sagged as he let out a long breath. He looked over at his companion.

'It will be all right, Susannaarkytior. I'll keep you away from them. I only wish your grandfather had listened.'


End file.
